justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Improvised stunts and how to do them
This is a general guide and introduction for doing stunts in the Just Cause game series. in Just Cause 2. The same can be done in Just Cause 3.]] Introduction The main goal of this article is to introduce players to more types of stunts and provide basic guidelines to get you started. Stunts are a major part of gameplay in the Just Cause game series, so this article should be helpful in letting you enjoy these games to their full potential. Sometimes certain missions will even require the use of stunts to complete an objective. Other cases may be transportation, or fun. Quote from the Just Cause (1) PC version manual: :D A N G E R O U S CRAZE SWEEPING THE ISLAND :The disturbing new craze of "vehicle surfing" came to light in the capital last week when two youths were seriously injured after accidents. Security officials were quick to get involved and General Mendoza has given his security staff powers to shoot on sight anyone involved in the participation of this reckless craze. :It is thought that groups of young people have been performing a number of mad stunts all involving vehicles including: :From the stunt position: :*Assume stunt position - F''' :*Jump off vehicle - '''SPACEBAR :*Parachute off vehicle - F''' :*Jump to another vehicle - '''SPACEBAR button when in close proximity to another car. :*Re-enter vehicle - E''' During missions and free roaming you will have to do stunts that are both for fun and, in the worse case, to keep you alive near the enemy. The "stunt position" is a location on the external surface of a vehicle, where Rico can stand, or hold on to. "Aircraft stunt" refers to performing a stunt whilst using an aircraft (not including the parachute). These stunts can range from stunt jumping onto an airborne aircraft or performing a ridiculous plane-to-plane stunt jumps. These stunts are far more dangerous than most other kinds of stunts and with other stunts they may take time to perfect and perform safely. The rest of the page sorts tips and examples by game. '''There is no definitive number of different stunts, so this article is only meant to introduce players to game features and give examples. Just Cause Just Cause has stunts for beginners, comparing to those done in Just Cause 2, but some can seem sophisticated if done correctly. Examples include: *Jumping out of a vehicle into a "stunt position". See the section below. *Deploying the parachute when close to the ground. In JC2, Rico will skid along the ground if the player opens the parachute just near the ground. Oddly (and somewhat comically) enough, this does not cause any damage. *Jumping from the stunt position of your vehicle to the stunt position of another vehicle, while the vehicles are in motion. Vehicles only need to be within proximity to perform this. *Any use of the Protec Grappler G3 (see the article for details). *Bridge Limbo. This means that Rico must fly a plane underneath a bridge. It is possible in both JC1 and JC2, but the Bridge Limbo is an Achievement in JC2. Stunt position (JC1) The "stunt position" is a location on the external surface of a vehicle, where Rico can stand, or hold on to. *Stand on the roof of a car, to get a better view while being driven around by a civilian. *It's possible to jump from the stunt position of one moving vehicle to the stunt position of another one, if the other vehicle is close enough. This is a technique for Hijacking. *The stunt position of Helicopters an Planes is on the tail. This position has to be used as the mid-way point between Parasailing behind/under and hijacking the aircraft. *It's possible to deploy the Parachute from the position. Aircraft stunts (JC1) The aircraft stunts in Just Cause are mostly the basic and easiest to perform within this stunt category. A simple example of a stunt can be performing a loop-de-loop in a plane or the extreme stunts can include catching up to a helicopter after bailing out and flying it again in a controlled fashion. Stunts can be done as (incomplete list): *Loop-de-loops with a plane. *Going to stunt position. *Flying a helicopter or a plane close to the ground at high speed. *Stunt jumping from one aircraft to another (from ones stunt position to that of the other). *Exiting an aircraft into a skydive and catching it in mid-air and resuming flight. *Flying underneath bridges. Examples of missions that require stunts (JC1) The Storyline missions in Just Cause are definitely adventures, but most of them do not require the use of complex stunts. *The San Esperito Connection (Hijacking from stunt position). *Broadcast News (jumping from cliff to helicopter). *Love is in the Air (escaping the final explosion). *I've Got the Power (escaping the final explosion). *Sink the Buccaneer (monster truck Racetrack). *Taking Out The Garbage (hijacking the Excelsior). Gallery (JC1) Broken Vanderbildt Route 66.png|The broken version of the Vanderbildt Route 66 can be used as a stunt-ramp. Seen here in Esperito City - South. Shimizu Tumbleweed.jpg|Shimizu Tumbleweed in Esperito City, with Rico in the stunt position. Stunt position.jpg|Note the instructions on screen. JC1 loading 6 (Squire Synco, stunt position, Spanish).jpg|A Spanish language loading image that explains the Stunt position using a Squire Synco. JC1 loading 11 (Potomac Silverbullet, Stunt position, Spanish).jpg|A Spanish language loading image that explains the Stunt position using a Potomac Silverbullet. Just Cause 2 The stunts in Just Cause 2 can be far more complicated than the stunts in Just Cause. That's mostly thanks to the upgraded Protec Grappler G3. In JC2, the player will have to do more stunts, because now stunts can unlock Achievements. The "stunt position" is also more complicated now. See the section below. Both games require the use of stunts in missions. Examples of Just Cause 2 stunts: *YouTube search, for "Just Cause stunt". *"Anatomy of a Stunt" (parts 1 to 8) trailers for JC2. These are brilliant examples for those who love stunting and messing around. *If you jump on a red gas tank and shoot at it once, you'll make it rocket forward. You can Grapple on top of it and surf it. *If you shoot at a white gas tank (about the size of a Red Barrel, but white) and then grapple onto it, it'll fly up like a rocket and take you with it. Note that unlike the other (red) gas tanks, these do not respawn. *Stunts on a highway include Air Propulsion Gun usage while in stunt position and using your grappler to latch onto another vehicle. Stunt position (JC2) The "stunt position" is a location on the external surface of a vehicle, where Rico can stand, or hold on to. JC2 has all the older stunt position uses, but now some vehicles (like the MVs) have up to 3 stunt positions. Rico can quickly move from one position to another while the vehicle is in motion. *It's now possible to use any weapon from the position. You can use both one handed and two handed weapons at the top position, but you can only use one handed weapons at the front or back positions, because of Rico must use one hand to hold on the vehicle. *Now you do not have to stop the vehicle, get off and then use the mounted weapons. You can get into the turret while in stunt position. Also when you are in the turret you can not use your own weapon. In JC2, you can access the other positions by stunt-jumping to the vehicle and using the movement keys / right stick to climb onto them. Once you are on the front, you can climb onto the right and left sides of the bumper, as well as make Rico hang down from the middle position, causing his body to hang just centimeters above the ground. All ground vehicles (except Motorcycles) have only the front stunt positions, with the exception of the MV V880, which also has back stunt positions. That means you can climb around the front and back of the vehicle, as well as stand on the roof. If you hang down from the middle back position of the V880, Rico will drag on the ground and slowly lose health. He will also lose health if he is clinging to the side of any vehicle's bumper as it is being scraped across a wall. Exceptions: *The Maddox FVA 45 does not have any clinging positions. *The military motorcycles and ATVs do not have any clinging or stunt positions, meaning Rico can automatically take control of the vehicle if he stunt jumps to it or grapples to it. *The Rowlinson K22 helicopter does not have any clinging positions. *Boats don't have any sort of positions other than the stunt positions, besides, of course, the Minigun(s) and Mounted Gun(s). Aircraft stunts (JC2) Just Cause 2 has more options for aircraft stunts to be performed. With the newly upgraded grappling hook, the stunts can now be bigger in terms of options as how to perform them. Doing a Bridge Limbo will only be counted as long as a plane is used (See Bridge Limbo). Aircraft stunts are now more different as the stunt jump for helicopters involves hanging from underneath the cockpit and stunt jumps for planes are now just near the cockpit. Stunts that can be performed in JC1 are different in difficulty as each plane has it's own specific performance rating e.g. a Peek Airhawk 225 can perform a loop much easier than a G9 Eclipse. Aircraft stunts involving the grappling hook can be simplified down to grappling an object to an aircraft. Mostly this is used in the way of grappling a helicopter to a Baby Panay Statue and pulling the statue down. Other forms and methods of this can be a helicopter being grappled to a car or something smaller than the helicopter and using it as a wrecking ball. The H-62 Quapaw is a great helicopter to grapple moveable objects to as the Quapaw has a heavy structure and a powerful engine to keep itself in mid-air. Note: This also includes the Hot air balloon. Examples of missions that require stunts (JC2) *All Agency missions in Just Cause 2. *Hell on Wheels. *Political Debate. *The Red or the Blue One?. Gallery (JC2) Vehicle stunt.jpg| White gas tank rocket.gif|This is what you can do with the rare white Gas Tanks in Just Cause 2. Click on the image to see an animation of a stunt. This file is an animation. Epic stunt ramp near Sungai Curah.png|One of the greatest stunt-ramps in Panau. The ramp is at about X:11360; Y:23600. The base is Sungai Curah. MV rear stunt position.jpg|One of the other positions in Just Cause 2. UH-10 Chippewa grappling.jpg|Getting up on a helicopter. This can be done to kill the occupants and leave, or to just hang from there and shoot, or to Hijack the helicopter. Just Cause 3 In Just Cause 3, the new Grappler (using Gear Mods) can have up to 6 cables, which can be made to pull things together. This allow much more complex stunts. The addition of the Wingsuit also allows stunts to become more complex. Stunt position (JC3) Just Cause 3 no longer has a set "stunt position" and the player can freely walk around on top of a vehicle. Rarely it's possible to see Animals on top of Civilian cars. They're trying to run off, but the only ways to leave are to Grapple, or jump off. Rico will also fall off, if a plane does a barrel roll (as seen during the mission Welcome Home). The only vehicles that don't have stunt positions are motorcycles, The Rocket, and the Mugello Farina Duo. Grappling to these will cause you to automatically enter the vehicle. Examples of missions that require stunts (JC3) Most missions in JC3 are quite unrestricted and leave the player relatively free to complete the mission tasks in any random way. This means that missions don't necessarily require complex stunts, but utilizing the upgraded Grappler to its full potential would certainly make missions much easier and more entertaining. Gallery (JC3) JC3 car and helicopter.jpg JC3 stunt positon.jpg JC3 wingsuit exploding tower.png Just Cause 3 yellow sportscar.png Just Cause 3 Grappler.jpg JC3 bus and helicopter shoot-out.png Just Cause 4 Just Cause 4 adds much more functionality to the Grappler. This new functionality (airlifters and boosters) is sure to greatly improve the complexity of possible stunts. The "stunt position" of vehicles seems to work the same way as it does in JC3. The only difference is that you move depending on what speed the vehicle is going. If it's still, you can move at any speed. If it's has speed, Rico will go slower and slower depending on the speed. Also if the vehicle is big enough (EM-979 Airliner, Spearhead Transport, Emsavion Airship) anywhere you grapple, you will go there and hang off it, so if you grappled to the vertical fin of a EM-979 Airliner, you'll actually grapple there and hang. Grapple to the walls inside of the SkyCastle Cargo Jet's cargo bay wall, you'll hang there. Just Cause 4 also has "stunts" as a type of activity that can be done as a part of settlement completion. See Stunts and challenges in JC4 about those. Stunt Squad The players who make and record the best improvised stunts can get awards for them. This benefits the developers by advertising the game. See the Square Enix promotional page for more info about this. Gallery (JC4) JC4 stunt squad awards.png|Some of the Stunt Squad rewards. JC4 4VA LNCH license plate (first known easter egg).png|Setting boosters to a vehicle. JC4 Meteolab and low LOD Rico.png|Moments later, Rico is in the stunt position of the same vehicle while its hanging from airlifters and propelled by boosters. JC4 using airlifters and boosters to fly a container.png|As seen in the "tornado gameplay reveal" trailer. JC4 balloon-buggy, flock of blue birds, BH jet.png| JC4 parachuting from a burning jetski over a waterfall (eye of the storm trailer).png|Parachuting from a burning jet ski over a waterfall in the "Eye of the storm" trailer. See also *Drifting. *Skydiving. *Parachute climbing. *Parasailing. *BASE jumping. *Parachute. *Wingsuit. *Hijacking. *Vehicle seating. *Races/challenges/feats/stunts. Videos Anyone is welcome to post their stunt videos here. Videos (JC2) Videos (JC3) Videos (JC4) Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Just Cause 4